Fate Zero: Fallen Angel
by gamergirlLenia
Summary: A myth has been told that the the omnipotent wish-granting Holy Grail would one day summon an Eighth Servant. A Heroic Spirit of all classes, granted beyond enough mana which allows it to survive without a Master. Having so much power that it resembles multiple Noble Phantasms. The fourth Holy Grail War commenced. All fight to the death with the Eighth Servant, the King of Legends.
1. Prologue: Memories before Death

**Author's Note:**

**Hallo! I'm a huge fan of the fate series and I had written this fanfiction on another website and decided to put it here :D**

**It doesn't really contain one-shots but there are hints c:**

**It has my OC in it that has nothing to do in history AT ALL.**

**I kinda like to think of it has sort of another route to Fate/Zero with more battles and things happening but I hope you guys like it.**

**Enough of me boring you guys. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"I failed... my people..." I said to myself while lying in the ashes of destruction I caused. "I couldn't bring peace... and a... better future... for both my... kingdom and... the ground world..." It's hard to speak after this dreadful war between Skyrake and the ground world. "I... killed... my own... and their... people..." This is all I have to say to myself before I black out and die. "I'm unworthy... of being called... the king of... legends..." I say to myself thinking these are my last words before I die.<p>

As I lay on the ground, my silver hair all messed up, my white dress covered in magical armour all torn and destroyed, my feathered angelic wings unable to move. I think to myself. This woman right here could not bring peace between the sky and the ground.

We had lost the war with very little people alive. That brought me into a rage of darkness that has been kept in me and I couldn't control it. Now, I destroyed everything and murdered everyone unintentionally. No one lived to find out what had become of our two lands. They trusted me to protect them and make our world better. But I utterly failed because I am unworthy. But one day, a miracle will happen and Skyrake and the ground world will be united peacefully. That is my soul wish in this cruel world. If that can happen, I really can rest in peace.

My vision fades away and I can barely breath. I start to cough up blood that runs down the sides of my face. I can also feel the pain in my eyes as I let tears of blood run down my face. _I'm about to die..._

What had happened on this field of ashes and weapons scattered along with the remains of both lands was all my fault. As I look up at my burning land I had destroyed, nothing comes to mind except for my failure at protecting everyone.

The cloud barrier separating our lands has kept us oblivious of the existence of the ground world. We had both been living our lives peacefully. Our lands went on for thousands of kilometers, covering the sky. We had fortuitously shielded the ground world from the sunlight, which had been covered by the darkness of the clouds.

We had eventually been wondering what was beneath the clouds far too much to ignore it. I had sent out some men, along with myself on our dragons, to observe what was there. They were humans. We had knowledge of humans but believed they were fictitious. They had confronted us calmly and we gracefully accepted their little welcome to their world, since they had been wondering what had been up there the entire time. Both of us had explained our ways of life and they had even called us "angels" because of our wings.

For many years, we had been their allies and we would visit them often. We would trade goods, help one another and so on. That had ceased when they lost our trust. They attempted to kill me and take over our land and items, since ours were of much more value than theirs. Though, their men had failed to murder... me. My people had sacrificed themselves and got killed for me to stay alive.

We were furious, but their army forces were so overpowering at that certain time. They wanted us to surrender our land. I refused, which only resulted in a sick battle, eventually becoming war when we refused. We had left one battle since many had been injured. Little did we know what they were capable of.

They followed us with these giant birds, smaller than our dragons, and attacked the villagers. They killed some, injured many and threatened to kidnap others. I summoned my knights to make them leave. Their persistence to control our land was endless. I refused to surrender so we had battled on the ground floor with everyone prepared. Many of both people had died, but their men kept on coming in. Forcing our surrender. That was when a darkness inside of me was saying these things to me.

"KilL tHeM... TheY DEstrOYeD YOur KIngdOm.."

The sickening voice had said, controlling my mind to do as it said. I tried to resist but it kept saying these awful things. I felt the darkness taking over me, controlling my body.

"MaKe ThEM SufFeR fOR WhAT thEy DiD... dEvOUr tHeM! KILL THEM NOW!"

With those final words I had gone into a rage uncontrollable and ended up destroying everything with power I never even knew I was capable of. No one was able to stop me, not even myself. I was a demon. Without knowing I even killed my own people whom put their future in my hands that are now stained with blood, that darkness destroyed everything. Once everything was gone for sure, it escaped me, but I could not move. I was going to die. It was so overpowering that I couldn't handle it. I laid on the ground and saw nothing but my burning land that I annihilated.

"I failed..."

These memories seemed to have passed within seconds. I thought I was able to rule a land and keep peace with another. But I couldn't. They had thought a woman shouldn't have been king, but I was too much of a leader to remain a subject. Yet, the task entrusted in me, along with the fate of my people's lives, was too much when we were completely manipulated by the ground world.

I can't accept the fact that the legendary King Aerith Serine has been defeated by the cunning of others along with her chaos that had tainted everything around her that know one would have knowledge of our time.

But it's too late...

Everything is now gone. My breathing has ceased and nothing is real anymore. I am dead. Nothing left for me, I am out of this cruel world.

But there was a light after I died and a soft voice had spoken to me saying, "The Holy Grail sees you to be worthy of the eighth Servant. The Holy Grail summons you to earn another chance for your dying wish to come true!"

Yes, the Holy Grail War. The omnipotent wish-granting devise. But am I summoned as the eighth Servant of all classes? Am I truly worthy of the mighty power?

This is it. I can already feel the recovery of my body as the Grail is summoning me. I _will _obtain the Holy Grail and bring peace to our lands once and for all!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! This book will not only be from Aerith's perspective! The next chapter will be out soon bye!**


	2. Aive and Almost Free

**Author's Note:**

**HIII**

**So this may or may not be an early update due to the fact that tis story has been written for a while on wattpad ( story/20834748-fate-zero-fallen-angel-fanfiction)**

**^^There, I added some of the soundtrack and even a drawing of my OC so yeah. check it out if you want**

**But for now, here is another chapter and yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fate series or the cover. This twist of the story is made by me (my OC's story in this)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aerith's POV<p>

The shining light that I am in. The Holy Grail is summoning me as the Servant of all classes without a Noble Phantasm. It does make sense seeing how I am of all classes. I just never knew that my power was worthy enough to be the most powerful Servant. As the light fades, I find myself in a small forest. My eyes open and I take a look at myself. I am the same person but I have never felt so alive and strong. This might be the work of the Holy Grail since I do not have a Master. I find it rather odd that I know exactly what the Holy Grail is, the fact that it is the fourth one and the year that I stand in. This is probably the work of the Grail once it chooses the Servant. And also materialization as I live in the present world.

I look up to see that there are no cloud barriers or remains of my land. "So it did not stay together. No one lead after me. No... No one was alive to lead our kingdom." I say to myself as I stare into what used to be the lands with my people that entrusted their lives in my hands. "I _will _win the Holy Grail and bring peace to our worlds. I swear it." I say placing my hands on my chest near my heart determined to fight and not to be afraid.

"Well I suppose it has been long since I have went flying and used my weapons and magic." I tell myself. Right now, I am in my armoured dress I died in with my long silver hair tied in a bun with strands of hair out of it. I switch my clothing by using magic and let my hair down. It feels slightly better but my wings can't disappear and I can't hide them. Maybe I can hide them with some sort of garment. I let them show since if they get hurt, they heal on their own (an amazing ability my family is born with). I make my sword appear out of thin air and start striking the trees around me. "How I've never felt more alive! This feeling is so splendid to be back! Ahahaha!" I say out loud while swinging my sword around.

I just do this since I haven't been free in forever. I look up at the moonlight with barely any clouds in the sky. "Hmm. It has been a long time since I had spread my wings." I say to myself with a grin on my pale face. "Why don't we find out if I can enjoy a nice flight, before the battles, in the moonlight!?" I say with my arms crossed, a lifted eyebrow and smile across my face. Spreading my wings and feeling the cool air, I start walking to send myself soaring in the air. With that, I jump and flap my wings in the air so delighted. There aren't that many clouds but I go through the ones I find. This feeling is so free and wonderful! I fly around the battleground of Fuyuki and come across many residential houses.

I land wanting to take a look around the neighbourhood. It is quite peaceful seeing how there isn't anyone outside. As I walk down the street, there is a little area of huge households looking very beautiful. What makes it even better is seeing little birds of many colours. "So in a way, they have some peace. The beings from the sky and the people down here. It is so great to know tha- Oh my god!" I was unable to finish my sentence when I saw a little bird on the ground with a wounded wing and its blood around it, barely breathing. I rush right for it so that I may heal it. Just leaving something to die when you can heal it is barbaric, no matter what it is.

Archer's POV

It hasn't been that long since Tokiomi Tohsaka summoned me. Although I was hoping for a more interesting Master for me, the king. I had gotten out of my armour and into a white shirt, grey pants and golden bracelets and necklace. I have a glass of wine in my hand but since there isn't much to do in this boring residence, I just go to the living room, even if I am supposed to be in spirit form, I do as I please.

As I walk towards the couch, I took a glimpse outside and couldn't help but notice a winged person out there. "Huh? What the...?" It is a woman with long silver hair but I only see her back. "Hmm? It seems she is picking something up. What is that woman doing, if she is even human with those feathered wings of hers." There is a light coming from in front of her, not so bright. So she is healing something? I do not know. I am about to go to the couch but before I go, she stands up and there is a bird hovering in front of her. As it goes around her she turns towards the house with a delightful smile on her face, widened eyes with happiness and her bright silver hair moving along with her. My eyes widen and I almost drop my wine, astonished by her unbelievable beauty. This must be a dream because this woman is an angel. Luscious silver hair, bright blue eyes, slightly pale and soft looking skin. No one is as gorgeous as she is, far more gorgeous than anyone in my time. Without a doubt, she is a treasure far greater than the Holy Grail itself, a pure goddess. She does not notice me but suddenly puts on an expression that says she heard something and suddenly turns her elegant body around. She starts running to the other end of the street. She looked extremely worried for some reason and her speed is so fast it is hard to believe she is truly living.

"Is something of the matter, Archer?" A deep voice asks me suspiciously. Kirei Kotomine, Assassin's Master in this Grail War and my Master's apprentice. He must have caught me staring out at the beautiful maiden who has just ran off.

"Oh nothing... just my imagination. I thought I had found little pleasure in this ugly era you live in." In a way, I insulted his way of living. But who would he be to deny a king? A mongrel who does not understand how to treat a god. But I have no worries about him.

"So are you prepared for what is to come tonight, Archer?" he asks, making sure I am aware of his plans with Tokiomi to fool others.

"Kirei, do not think I would lose to that little worm even if I wasn't prepared. Do you not know of my power?" I ask, taking a sip of my drink in my hand. With my words, he nods and walks towards the front entrance to make his preparations with Assassin. I place my glass of wine on the side table and head upstairs in spirit form.

I can never forget that delighted face of of the angel. How I wish I could have gotten closer. Maybe now I have a reason for wanting the Holy Grail. One mustn't let such purity out in the open around lowly mongrels. She would be the rightful queen for me just with her outer beauty.

Aerith's POV

"Aaaaaah! Someone help m-...!" A child screams as if getting hurt. Someone had blocked his mouth so that no one can hear him. After I healed the injured bird, I ran straight towards the screams of pain coming from the child. What I see is a man with his back towards me with orange hair, a purple jacket and pants, and blood stained on his clothing and hands. He has a young child in his hands trying to quiet him down forcefully.

"Hey you! Unhand that child!" I yell at him, mainly to get his attention. He turns towards me and I see that he is almost suffocating the child who cries and has blood on his upper left arm.

"Hmm what do you want, whoever you are? Can't you see I am trying to bring my little brother home?" he says. He can't possibly think I will be stupid enough to fall for his words.

"Put the child down and leave, I do not want to cause anymore unnecessary trouble. You do not know what I am capable of!" I demand him.

"Why would I listen to some dumbass who wears stupid fake wings and expects me to let what I want go?! Do you even know who you are speaking to!?" he yells but doesn't really have a serious expression on his face. I take a look at his hands and find Command Seals on the back of his right hand, buried under the blood of the child.

_If he is a Master, should I just kill him now?_ I think to myself knowing he is a Servant's Master. But no, I won't because I want to battle the Servants and not their Masters. I also do not want a little boy to witness a murder scene, even if I can make him forget. He would technically be considered a witness, and I despise the rule of witnesses. So I use hypnotism to make the kidnapper leave and forget about what happened.

"Put the child down gently." I order him in a calm manner. As I do so, my bright blue eyes become light-red as I inflict the spell on him.

"Wha- Yes..." he says and does so. The boy runs in back of me, hardly going fast seeing how weak he is from getting hurt.

"Drop all weapons you carry right next to you and leave them there." I tell him both in wonder of what he carries and so he doesn't harm anyone else if the spell wears off. He takes out a bloody knife out if his jacket pocket and a couple more out of his inside pockets. _Who is this man to carry so many knives? Is it for protection from other Masters? _I think, trying to keep focusing on the spell casting.

"Go back to where you came from, you will have no memory of this boy, his origin or myself. Now leave." I order him and he does so without a response. I look at the child behind me, orange hair and a yellow sweater with black pants. "Allow me to heal your arm." He nods and rolls up his bloody sleeve, trying to breath as he exposes the wound. The man cut an x on his arm, very deep in his flesh. I place my hand on the wound and it is healed within a couple of seconds. Although it leaves a scar the shape of an x, even if it isn't too clear.

"Th-Thank you... so much!" he said with tears running down his cheeks and hugging me tightly. "I'm Shirou, can I know your name but you don't have to." the boy named Shirou asks politely trying to stop crying and wiping the tears off of his face.

"Um, I'm... um." I don't really want to tell him my name but I should think of a cover name for the battles. When I scratch my head and touch my hair, I just realized why not say the colour, it wouldn't give anything away to my opponents when I'm in combat on the battlefield. "I'm Silver. Do you know where your house is, Shirou?"

"Um... no. B-But there is a police station almost around the corner... I think" I do not know what a police station is but I guess he thinks it is safe. Perhaps they resemble the knights that protected Skyrake in my past.

"Ok, I will bring you there. Take my hand." I tell him and we go there. It is not that far a walk until I see a small but wide building with the words "police station" written on the walls.

"Um, Shirou. Look at me for a second." I tell him and he does without question. I use my hypnotism on him to make him forget about the whole kidnapping business so he won't have nightmares. I couldn't put a young child through that torture for a long time. "Forget about everything you have seen tonight for your own good." he consents and I bring him in and saw his parents (adults that looked just like him crying to the men at the counter). I quickly fly to the roof so they don't see me. I see them walking out, finding Shirou, looking confused, in the arms of the crying woman. That would most likely mean he lost his memories about tonight. A smile forms on my face knowing I was able to save someone.

My freedom is over so now I must begin to strategize on my own about my first move. I fly away to the forest hoping no one will find me. Perhaps tomorrow I can head out into the city and get some food.

I know all Servants are summoned if I appear. I suppose my hideout can be the forest the Grail has summoned me in. I am to plot out my first move hoping a battle will begin with multiple Servants. Oh, how I can't wait to see their shocked faces when they find out I am the eighth Servant!

* * *

><p><strong>Okaiiii!<strong>

**I hoped you guys liked it and stuff!**

**Next chapter will be out soon, byeee!**

**SUGOI ;D**


	3. Deceiving Crime

**Author's Note:**

**HALLO**

**Okay, just to warn you, the POVs change a little in this chapter so pay close attention to what it will say not to get confusing and stuff.**

**So sorry if you do! A little bit of stuff happens here so I had to change it a couple of times**

**._.**

**ANYWAY... I hope you enjoy it**

**Buh-bye 0.0**

* * *

><p>Assassin's POV<p>

Master Kirei and I gather on the cliff above the city wear lies a small forest going down. In spirit form, I observe the city while I wait for my Master to speak of what I am to do.

"Assassin, the Church has just informed me about the summoning of the seventh Servant, Caster." he tells me, now I know why we are here.

"The final Servant has appeared? Then the time has finally come." I say to him while appearing in materialized form to begin.

"Yes. You are to head to the Tohsaka residence." he clarifies my mission.

"And once I arrive?"

"I expect the house's magic field to be child's play for you."

"Haha... Are you certain? I was under the impression that you and Tokiomi Tohsaka were allies in the war." I laugh at his betrayal towards his master, Tokiomi.

"There is no need to worry about that. You should not be feared to fight Archer if he appears."

"Archer, one of the three great knight classes?"

"I am entrusting you with this task. Eliminate Tokiomi Tohsaka at once."

"Yes, Master." with these words, I jump off the cliff and land safely on the ground. I begin to run straight through the forest to find myself in the garden of their mansion.

Immediately, I jump high up and easily deactivate the magical barriers with these sort if stunners. Once that has been done, I land in the light purple flowers of the garden. I look up to find the gem on a pedestal for the barriers of the house itself. I deactivate the barrier around it, but find different ones in it. They probably notify Tokiomi that someone has arrived. Not having enough time to deactivate those roaming around, I dodge them without a sweat. Once I have my chance, I deactivate them and find myself within grabbing distance of the gem.

"This is far too easy" I say reaching out to grab the gem. But once I lay my hand on the gem, a shining spear pierces through my hand. I yell in frustration and look up to find a golden figure on the rooftop.

Archer's POV

Seeing Assassin in pain makes me laugh in my head. But he try's to look up to me, and of course I can't allow that.

"Little worm crawling on the ground. Who gave you permission to be present here?" I ask him as I send more weapons by the Gate of Babylon towards him. As they pierce through his flesh he falls and is found dead with his mask rolling off of his pathetic face. He couldn't even fight back at all, how foolish.

"You are unworthy of gazing upon me. A worm such as yourself should just continue staring at the ground... as it dies." I say whiling looking at his bloody corpse laying on the ground. I go back to spirit form and inside the house to hear what Tokiomi needs me for. Going away, I feel as if some of the others are watching. But I don't have time to deal with those cowards.

"Everything went absolutely perfect." I hear him speaking before I appear in physical form.

"That was quite the pathetic trifle I've been troubled with, Tokiomi." I tell him as I appear out of spirit form leaning my back on the window of his office. I still remain in my golden armour.

"I am most certainly grateful, king of all kings... King of Heroes, Gilgamesh." he bows down with his wine glass in his hand, not even looking at me. I turn my head towards his direction and see his nobility for his king.

"Your actions will establish your prowess as the King of Heroes. They also reveal which of our foes we are to hunt down. Please stay your hand a little longer." he is quite correct. But I still need to know the area a little better.

"For the time being, I shall entertain myself with some exploring. This age is rather more fascinating than I anticipated." I say and look up with a small grin, remembering the gorgeous silver haired angel.

"Is this world to your liking?"

"It's unspeakably ugly. But there are some things that I have seen that I would enjoy," I say picturing the pure smile on the maiden. "What's important is whether there are any treasures worth being a part of my collection. If nothing in this era is worthy if my adoration, you will pay dearly for my summoning and wasting my precious time, Tokiomi." I would not mention the woman to him, for I have yet to find out if she is real.

"You mustn't worry. The Holy Grail, I assure you, will please your liking, King of Heroes." he says as if reminding me of the Grail's power.

"That would be for me to determine. We'll play along with your cajolery for now," I get up from the window and start walking slowly. "Everything of value in this world goes directly to me. No matter how precious this Grail of yours is, no mongrel can have it without my permission." As I walk forward I start to disappear into golden dust, thus going into spirit form. "I'll leave the details to you, Tokiomi." With those words I am in spirit form.

Tokiomi's POV

As the King of Heroes disappears into the golden dust, I stand still and place my glass of wine in the desk

"My, my. Honestly," I sit down on my office chair and gather my thoughts. "Gilgamesh just had to materialize under the Archer class, which is granted the skill of Independent Action." I glare outside at the destruction that had killed Assassin. "Well, Kirei can take things from here. At the moment, everything is going according to plan."

Silver's POV

"Wh-What?! A-Assassin is... dead?!" I stutter a few words, astonished as to what I just witnessed. The golden figure on the rooftop must be of the Archer class, seeing how he used swords as projectiles. Those attacks were extremely powerful. Luckily, I can conceal my presence using magic so he did not notice me observing behind the trees.

"This can't be right. Doesn't Assassin have the ability to conceal his presence as I do? It looked as though Archer was waiting for him to appear." That is based on what I saw. He shouldn't have noticed Assassin like that. This must be a trick, I mustn't let my guard down very easily. They may be allies and trying to deceive everyone.

I knew that the households I should be observing first are the Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern. I found the presence of Archer in this mansion when i passed by earlier so I figured it might be one of them. Seeing how they have quite a big mansion.

I fly away in the forest so they don't see me. I'm getting quite hungry so I head out into the city to see what food they might have. I find these little markets that have food, but I must pay with their money and I don't really have any of this era. Perhaps I can hypnotize them to give me some.

I find that not many are open at this time of the night, but I had still discovered some. I must also search for a robe to hide my wings so that no civilians would be suspicious.

I keep on wondering around the area and explore the city. It is quite peaceful since no one really comes out at twilight. So I use the time to relax and continue to think about Assassin's death. I should also begin to think of my first move.

Rider's POV

My Master, Waver Velvet, had sent out a familiar to observe the Tohsaka residence to find something that doesn't really pose any threat to me. I suppose I could be at least satisfied that he try's to participate in the war.

"Assassin died?! Hey, Rider! This is a huge deal. One of the seven's already been eliminated," Waver says with excitement. I was listening to him but I find what this so called television has to offer about aviation. So I just lay down without my cape but my other garments on, really showing off my muscles. I am turned around so I don't quite see his reactions.

"Hey... Hey! Don't you get it?! Assassin got killed!" he continues, starting to get frustrated as I still watch the television.

"The Holy Grail war has begun! I've been working so hard to get information, but day after day after day, you just sit around eating rice crackers and watching videos!" I am starting to get annoyed with his anger. I was never even worried about Assassin from the start. Yet he keeps ranting on.

"Also I didn't tell you to take physical form seeing how I don't need you now. You know that it means I have to support you with more mana!" I slightly turn my head and try to tell him that he is making a big deal about nothing dangerous.

"Look, nobody cares about Assassin. His real potential is just skulking in the shadows. He couldn't possibly pose a threat to me." I tell him in a calm manner so that he would ease up on the situation. I took a look at his dark green eyes and see slight confusion. But how can I not inform him of the interesting appearances on the television!

"More importantly, boy, this is far more amazing! This big black thing they call a B-2. It's fascinating! I'm thinking of buying ten of them. Your thoughts?" I am quite serious about them, they can really make me pursue world conquest to even more than I imagined!

I heard his sigh as if saying "do I really need to tell you?" I don't quite see the problem just until he explains it to me.

"It'd probably be easier to buy countries outright, considering the cost." Now I understand. I sit up straight with my legs crossed but my back still towards the boy.

"So the problem is where to get all that money. Were there affluent capital nearby, such Persepolis, we could simply go forth and raid it. For the moment, this Clinton man will be our biggest obstacle. He will prove to be a more formidable opponent than Darius III." I say observing the television in astonishment.

"A-At any rate, I'm glad that Assassin was eliminated first. You're the type to always engage the enemy head on, right? So it's best that the guy who can use sneak attacks and tricks is dea..." I didn't get the rest because I got distracted by something far more interesting than what Waver speaks of.

"This Tomahawk thing looks to be very useful, too!" I grabbed the television and looked right into it.

"Saber, Lancer, Archer, the three great knight classes, and Berserker who only knows how to thrash around. They're all small fry in the face of that Noble Phantasm of yours! Which just leaves Caster, a potential threat. If we find out who Caster is, we'll-"

"How did Assassin die?" I interrupt to get this necessary information. "Fool. I'm asking about the Servant that defeated him. Did you see it?"

"I think he was Tohsaka's Servant. His appearance, his attacks, everything about him was gold and flashy. Unfortunately, it went so fast I couldn't tell..."

"Fool!" With that interruption, I turn around and flick his forehead with my middle finger. "If I must fight someone, it will be to survive and win! Why weren't you paying close attention to him? Well, it matters not. Did you observe anything else about the flashy gold guy?"

"B-But it all happened in the middle of the night... It was over in a second..." I prepared my fingers to flick him again. Immediately, he covers his forehead with his hands. "Hey, Rider, a Servant normally has one Noble Phantasm, right?"

"As a rule, yes." I lower my hand and reply, "However, 'how many' isn't the right way to conceptualize Noble Phantasms. As you are aware, Noble Phantasms are the physical manifestation of a Hero's legend or tale. It can be a specific ability or attack."

"Is there some Noble Phantasm that consists of throwing dozens of swords at an opponent?"

"A sword that splits into many copies, hmm? It's possible. That could still qualify itself as just a single Noble Phantasm."

"Eh? But those weren't copies. Each weapon differed in shape."

"Well, forget it. We'll learn the enemy's identity once we encounter him." I slap in in the back of his head in happiness.

"A-Are you sure that's okay?" he stutters from my slap. The boy is quite weak.

"I am! In fact, it is much more fun this way. Food, sex, sleep, and war! Whatever you do, enjoy it to the fullest. That is the secret of life, haha! Now, let's go find some entertainment outside. We're heading out, boy! Get ready!"

"H-Heading out... where?"

"Somewhere, anywhere."

"Oh, come on!"

"You weren't the only one watching Tohsaka's place. This means the rest should know of Assassin's death. The other teams should be making their move tonight." I head towards the viewing point (well, the window) and pull up the curtains slightly to look outside. "We will destroy them as we come across them."

"Destroy them as we come across them, hmm... That won't be easy."

"I am Rider. My mobility far exceeds any other Servant's." I take my sword out of my sheath in behind me. It starts to shine so that I may show the young boy by skill.

"Wait, wait, wait! You'll blow up the whole house!" he says coming to me to stop me. It probably isn't the best idea to do that here.

Kirei's POV

I make my way down to the Church the very moment Assassin was defeated. As I approach the large doors of the Church, I find my father, the priest, in front of the opened doors. A Master is to go to the Holy Church once their Servant has been murdered in order to be protected from other Masters.

"My Servant has been eliminated. I have forfeited my right as a Master and can no longer be a part of the Holy Grail war," I say to Father, Risei Kotomine. "In accordance to the treaty, I, Kirei Kotomine, ask that the Church shelter and protect me."

"I accept your request. In my role as supervisor, I, Risei Kotomine, will guarantee your safety. Now, please come in." Closing the doors behind us, we walk up to the altar to discuss certain matters.

"Father, is anyone observing this church?" I know that no one should have any reason but this is just a precaution.

"No. This place is a neutral sanctuary," he replies sounding most certain. "The Holy Church will censure any Master who defies the decree."

"Then it should be safe here." He nods at my statement. I look in behind me and begin speaking to someone else.

"Just in case, you mustn't let your guard down. Keep one if you here to keep watch at all times."

"Yes, understood." A woman with long purple hair tied back, garments that resemble the defeated Assassin, knives at her waist, and a skull mask hiding her face.

"Who was watching the battle?" I ask my Servant, Assassin.

"I detected the presence of four familiars from separate Masters." she replies. Now, my father begins to speak.

"The summoning of the final Servant, Caster, has been confirmed two days ago. All of the Grail war Servants should be present, but..."

"One is missing." I finish off his sentence after a short pause. "I was hoping all Masters would have seen it."

"At this point, surveilling the households of the Three Families is a Master's course of action." Another Assassin appears out of his spirit form, covered in a black robe from head to toe.

"If he couldn't even think of doing that, it wouldn't occur to him to guard against us Assassins." Another materializes sitting down giggling at his remark.

The Masters believe that Assassin is now dead from tonight's battle." A more childish figure appears.

"We, already Heroic Spirits if the shadows, will become true shadow." Dozens more surround us saying these words as one.

"The battle has begun. Finally, the fourth Holy Grail war may start," Father addresses the army of Assassins and myself. "These old eyes of mine will see a miracle incarnate."

Now the time has truly come for this war to commence.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaiiiiii!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it**

**Again, very sorry if it was confusing.**

**Next chapters they stick to one POV (my OC's basically)**

**But yea... So uhh... Until the next chapter...**

**SUGOI ;D**


	4. First Moves

**Author's Note:**

**Ayyyy**

**Yes, this was a quick update and all that**

**I know that the change in POVs might be confusing and all that and I'm sorryyyy _**

**Anywayyy... Here's another chapter!**

**Hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's POV<strong>

My eyelids open slightly to the sunlight of the day hiding behind the branches of large trees. I lay there in a bed of leaves and my wings wrapped around me for warmth. Last night, I had set up some magical barriers for a large part of the forest, not letting my guard down after the first battle had commenced. I get up and start shaking off the leaves all over my body, possibly from rolling over in my sleep. I begin walking to get food and to wake myself up.

Once I exit the forest, I find myself around the residential districts I came across yesterday. Walking down the roads and enjoying the nice cool breeze, there is an area I did not quite examine. Not too many houses but I come across what seems to be the Holy Church.

This is supposed to be a neutral sanctuary for Masters once their Servant has been eliminated from the war. So there should be no familiars observing the Church, thus not knowing of me.

I shouldn't be here as well, so I head back into the city for a morning meal. To cover my wings and not to make people wonder, I am dressed in a long robe with short sleeves and a hood that is not necessary. At the entrance of the little restaurant, many of the customers glare right at me with expressions I don't quite understand.

They seem amazed at me once I enter and am seated. It is an uncomfortable place to be in right now. At one point, they look away which relieves me. I have never been looked at in such a manner, not even before I was crowned king. This modern world can be very confusing.

A young man sets down my plate with the food on it. I thank him kindly but he seems to be happy the very second I speak. It is almost the same reactions I received when I had walked in.

"P-Pardon my behaviour... I have never seen someone so... pretty as you are..." he says right after then runs straight through the doors of the men's restrooms.

Is that why they were just glaring at me? Because they have never seen someone with my beauty before? That is very odd in my eyes. The thought of that is quite flattering that people, I have never set eyes on, see me as someone good-looking.

Once I am done, I storm out without paying (seeing how I don't have the money), even if others see me I had cast a time field. Anyone outside of it will be stuck in time, and those inside will have no recollection of what happened inside once the field is brought down. Pretty helpful in these sort of situations. Although, it might not be strong enough magic for the battlefield.

Now, there isn't much to do except figure out a way to bring all, if not most, of the Servants together in a battle. That would be a most splendid battle for myself to be a part of. It is actually most probable that all the other Servants would be planning out their attacks after Assassin's death.

**Kiritsugu Emiya's POV**

I reach room 703 in the 24 hour hotel in Fuyuki where Maiya Hisau is waiting for me so we may prepare.

I use a knocking rhythm that we had come up with in case it is an enemy. She opens the door slightly to check if it is me then unlocks it to bring me in. Once I am inside the hotel room, she checks if anyone is watching us. Closes the door and locks it immediately.

"The equipment you requested arrived. Madam and Saber have arrived and are making their way together. That way, the other Masters assume Madam is really Saber's Master." When she says "Madam", she means Iri.

"Good." She heads to the DVD player and inserts a clip.

"There was an incident last night at the Tohsaka mansion. Here is the recorded footage." The T.V. shows Assassin grabbing a gem. But immediately being attacked by another Servant and then found dead.

"What do you make of this?" I ask her as I watch the footage.

"It looks too good to be true," she gets up to talk straight to me. "The time span between Assassin's trespassing and the Tohsaka Servant's response is too short. Since Assassin has the ability to mask his presence, it is hard to believe that he was detected in advance. I think Tohsaka was expecting an intruder."

"In a battle among Servants, it's critical to conceal the identities if the Heroic Spirits. Why would Tohsaka expose his Servant so that all may see?"

"I suppose he had a reason to." She goes back to the DVD player and inserts another one.

"There was something else that was confusing." The footage rolls but it shows someone hiding in the trees of the forest. A silver haired woman with wings. She looked astonished the moment Assassin was defeated. She had then flown off in the forest.

"That... must be a Servant." I say but am still confused about this woman.

"Tohsaka's Servant did not notice her in the woods. Her presence should have been exposed to him, supposing she really is a Servant." Something definitely isn't right here.

"If she is a Servant, why did her Master not just send a familiar?" she wonders, crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

"Perhaps the one Archer defeated was a fake, and she could be the real one. Could that be a Noble Phantasm?"

"Probably. Should we send a familiar to keep an eye on her?" she suggests. That wouldn't be a simple task to have a familiar watching a Servant.

"No, it would not be easy to keep one looking out for a Servant. For now, lets focus on Assassin's Master. What became of his Master?" I ask, trying to figure out the situation we started with.

"He escaped to the church last night. The judge decreed him under his protection. Assassin's Master is Kirei Kotomine."

My eyes widen at her words in surprise. Kirei Kotomine terrifies me and I don't buy the fact that he is out of the Holy Grail war when he studied so many fields of magic purposely for the war.

"Maiya, send a familiar to keep an eye on the Fuyuki church." I order her, knowing she might not do so immediately.

"A-Are you sure? Masters are not privileged to operate the neutral zone surrounding the church."

"Try to keep it as close as possible without the priest noticing."

"Yes, understood."

I walk over to the bed with all of the weapons resting on it. Checking if they are good, it came across my mind that she has something that would be of use encountering other Masters.

"Where is the thing I left with you?"

She shows me a suitcase contains a special gun inside. I take it out to check how fast it would be reload a bullet. Much faster than I had anticipated.

"Approximately two seconds. Impressive." I say.

"Yes."

I close the case with the weapon inside.

"Ilya weighs less than that Walther," I begin to speak remembering my daughter in the castle, patiently waiting for Iri and myself to come home safely. "Yet... She's already eight years old."

Maiya wraps her arms around me and as I turn around, I stare into her shining brown eyes.

"Focus only on what matters now," she says softly, kissing me right after. "Don't think about anything else." She then kisses me again.

**Silver's POV**

The sun sets slowly upon the ocean. It is a spectacular view. I am on the walking area of the Fuyuki bridge, enjoying the radiant dawn and the cool breeze from the ocean. Not too many vehicles are traveling on the roads of the bridge, and no one is walking on the side walks.

I'm planning on inviting the Servants to an area which can be formidable as battleground. Yet, I do not wish for them to know of my being the eighth Servant. There must be a way where I can resemble another Servant or something.

Before I even know it, night falls over the city and a crescent moon has risen. While I lean on the railing with my arms crossed, I feel a presence very near by. A Servant is on the bridge, although they do not notice me. I try to concentrate on their exact location and realize it is Rider on top of the bridge, right above me with his Master. I can't seem to get a good look at them, but they do not sense my presence which perfect.

Instantly after I've found Rider, someone else is letting others know clearly of his presence and location. He seems to be inviting others in, choosing the battlefield in the harbour.

"Excellent, just when I needed this." I say with a grin on my face and my eyebrows making my expression look evil. If others are going to accept this invitation, then that should be the time to show myself. I am not going to go just yet, but I must get a good view of the battle.

I can not fly straight from my spot to the battle since Rider and his Master will notice me. I begin running to the end of the bridge to use another route.

As I enter what appears to be the Shinto area, I can just fly from there. I don't go high in the sky but I go around the buildings and eventually find a passage to the battle. I get there just in time to find a much younger woman than me holding an invisible weapon and a man about my age with two spears of different length preparing to attack each other.

I clothe myself in black to better camouflage and hide my hair as well. I don't think the others will find me easily so I remain hidden behind the cargo units to observe the battle. Hoping that more Servants will show themselves, I try to focus on what is in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, the fighting will begin soon enough!**

**Until next time**

**BUH-BYEE O3O**


	5. Our Knightly Honour

**Author's Note:**

**Hiiiii!**

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**Okay, I'm going to make this quick.**

**How many of you think I should make a Fate/Zero fanfic of Gilgamesh X OC or Diarmuid X OC, cuz I have some ideas and I just want to know what you guys think.**

**Don't forget to review and follow!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's POV<strong>

The two Servants about to begin the second battle of the Holy Grail war are two of the Knight classes. The young woman with blonde hair tied in a bun, clothed in a blue dress and silver armour, wielding an invisible weapon (which I presume is a sword) is Saber. The man with black hair combed back, a mole under his right eye that I sense is Charm Magic (which has no effect on me since I negate magic like Saber), and two spears of different length covered in a cloth to mask his identity. He must be Lancer. And behind Saber is a woman with bright silver hair, red eyes and very pale skin must be her Master. The Einzbern homunculus. Although, Lancer's Master is nowhere to be seen. That is quite wise of them.

To make sure that no one would catch me observing the battle and wonder about who I am, I should use detection magic. A magic where if you concentrate on your surroundings by using mana to know who anyone touching the ground is. The larger the area you use the magic on, the more mana it consumes.

I get behind the cargo units and do not pay attention to the battle. Inhaling, I kneel over and place my hands on the ground and my eyes close trying to concentrate. I can feel the mana building up in my palms as I begin to say the words necessary for the spell.

"_Detection, 60 meters_!" The mana then releases from my hands and spreads across a diameter of 60 meters, which should be more than far enough. I can now get a view of anyone on the ground, buildings or cranes within 60 meters around me. The first ones I see are, with no surprise, Lancer, Saber and her Master. I then find a man with a long blue coat standing on the warehouse observing the battle. He must be Lancer's Master.

Right when I had found him, I can hear the cement breaking apart and the sound of blades hitting each other. And someone has set up a magic field over. The battle has finally begun between Saber and Lancer. Immediately, I rush over to observe their battle. Before I get to the edge of the units, I feel the presence of two more people in the detection diameter I set. A man and a woman, both having weapons equipped and start to head to vantage points. The man is heading near the crane and the woman is going near the warehouse. If I stay in my position any longer, they will be able to find me.

_Why are they not going towards the crane?_ I think. _Its the perfect vantage point. _Right when I was thinking about going there, someone has appeared on the crane. I could not sense them but the detection magic allows me to know of anyone standing on the magic field I set. Assassin is here. But he is supposed to be dead! I knew something was amiss that night, though, it isn't the same Assassin. But there is no time to waste with that. _Crap. Now that I think about it, the bridge would have been another great vantage point. But Rider is there and I'm surrounded. There has to be another place where they can not find me. _I think to myself, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists in frustration. _If only I could go in spirit form._

_Perhaps, if I can sneak my way around the battle and go under the man's viewing spot, I can observe the battle from there without the others discovering me. _I think to myself and begin making my way around the units as quickly as possible. I can still hear the sound of Saber and Lancer's blades clinging each other as they try to fight to the death. If only more Servants would show themselves for my attack. Once I reach the bottom of the vantage point, I stand behind the red pillar and sense that no one has noticed me.

Perfect. Now I can observe the battle without anyone discovering my existence. Hearing them shouldn't be a problem if I use Distant Sense Magic. A very rare magic that allows you to look and listen if you are too far. So now, I must focus on what will happen.

It appears that Saber and Lancer keep their distance from each other after the attacks they give each other. They aren't getting tired, seeing how they aren't even breathing in exhaustion or sweating. I can clearly see why each of them back up after the swings of Saber's blade and the thrusts of Lancer's spears.

Saber's focused on two things at once each time they take a pause. I notice that she simultaneously looks at Lancer's long and short spears, even when they strike each other. Normally, a Heroic Spirit of the Lancer class would wield only one lance or spear. And that would be their Noble Phantasm, or a fatal blow they give using a ton of mana. But he holds two spears and she isn't certain which will be is trump card.

As Lancer notices her frustration of not knowing which spear is his Noble Phantasm, he slightly furrows his brows and grins as he charges for another stream of attacks. With the short spear in his left hand, he thrusts near Saber's waist. Easily, she blocks it and holds it down on the ground. She takes a second trying to analyze his moves so she may ascertain his identity. As she almost loses focus, Lancer swings his long spear in his right hand near her neck as her sword is blocking the other.

Without surprise, Saber instantly noticed it and brings her sword up to block the attack and backs up. Lancer prepares his long spear and swings it at her feet quickly, ripping apart the cement showing where the attack was. Once she is on the ground, he thrusts his short spear at her waist followed by a powerful vertical strike. I can hear the anger in Saber's voice as she blocked his attacks and backs up a good 7 meters.

"What's wrong Saber? You seem to be on the defensive side here!" he says, resting the short spear on his shoulder. After his words, Saber charges for him with her sword prepared. Lancer reacts immediately and charges as well.

Thrusting and swinging their blades, not one of them has laid a scratch on the other and not even breaking a sweat. But when Saber had given a strong strike, it looked like Lancer had dodged it in time. Yet, he had stepped far back 8 meters once her attack had finished. He inhaled and exhaled as he backed up but not out exhaustion but frustration and relief at the same time. That's when I had seen a scratch spread across his left cheek.

She had come so close to finishing the battle because of her invisible sword. That's why he has been keeping his distance. It also explains why his attacks weren't as strong as you would expect from a Heroic Spirit. He continues attempting to figure out the sword's length. Obviously, they are both masters of using the weapons they have, but that will not merely suffice to know their true names.

As another roar of attacks are unleashed between both Saber and Lancer, something is still confusing about the people here. The man and woman on different vantage points seem to be communicating through these sort of radios. Who are they? I know where both Saber and Lancer' Masters are, so who are these people and why are they observing the battle? Something is definitely false here.

Once the sound of the clinging blades ceased, I look back at the two Servants who are about 10 meters away from each other. They stand in a cold silence, which is then interrupted by a storage unit collapsing to the ground.

"While there is no trace of honour fighting without an exchange of names," Lancer says with a grin of satisfaction spread on his face. "allow me to offer my regards. For a young woman to fight this long without even breaking a sweat is all too impressive." he continued.

"There is no need for your humble words, Lancer." Saber replies, exchanging a small grin with furrowed brows. "It brings me honour to hear such words from a master spear-man, even if you true name is unknown to me. I gratefully accept them."

"That's enough fun, Lancer" The moment between the two knights is interrupted by a man's voice echoing throughout the harbour. Lancer's Master. Saber and her Master try to figure out the origin of the voice as their eyes go everywhere. "Do not allow this battle to go on any longer. Saber is a formidable opponent. Defeat her with all might... I permit you to use your Noble Phantasm." Saber swallows hard at the man's words, slightly worrying about what it may be seeing how Lancer's identity is not revealed.

"Yes, my lord" With those words, Lancer drops the short spear in his left hand and grabs hold of the longer one with his hands. The cloth on the spear disappears and there is a lot of mana being transferred to it. Once it is completely exposed, what we see is a red spear with the tip of the blade shining. So that's his Noble Phantasm, huh?

"I shall go for the kill now, Saber. You still use mana to hide your blade with wind? I see. You must have a reason to mask you sword. I assume it reveals your true name." Lancer says with his spear in his right hand, ready for an attack.

"How unfortunate, Lancer. I will end this battle before you get a hint as to what my blade's name is." Saber readies her sword with confidence in her voice. He starts to walk towards her, sounding more confident than moments ago.

"I shall expose your sacred blade myself, Saber!" They charge and strike each other diagonally, resulting in locking blades. Although, the second their blades meet, Saber's sword is shining gold and the exact shape of it is visible. The golden blade that no one can mistaken for any other. Excalibur, the sword of promised victory. The one who wields it is none other than the King of Knights, King Arthur Pendragon. But Saber is a woman and history states the King of Knights to be a male.

Without haste, Saber unlocks their blades and backs up the second its shape was revealed. Once they are released, you do not see the sword but instead the wind. Was it the red spear in Lancer's hands that cancelled out the wind? What is that spear capable of?

"Your cherished sword has been exposed." he says with an evil expression in his orange eyes.

"The Invisible Air was dispelled?!" Saber says in both confusion and anger.

Now that Lancer got a glimpse of Excalibur, his attacks seem so powerful and quick. Starting off with a thrust which was dodged by Saber, leaving the destroyed cement everywhere. With the dust in the air, Lancer swings the spear horizontally, hoping she wouldn't notice in time.

She dodges the attack in time followed by two thrusts, all happening much faster now that the sword's range was exposed. Continuing his attacks with the red spear, Lancer doesn't back up and horizontally swings his spear on the side of Saber's face. She bends down to escape that strike, having the sharp blade inches away from her face and trimmed some of her golden hair.

Every time their weapons come in contact, the holy sword is exposed instantly. As they lock blades once again, Lancer wears and devilish grin on his face as he knows exactly who Saber is and almost laughs at her frustration.

She tries to break apart the asphalt and bring the thick dust in the air so he can not notice her golden blade. He wastes no time as she backs up to the wall to swing the spear. She jumps off the wall and lands far away from Lancer to think of a strategy. As he turns around from the pierced wall to face Saber, he twirls his spear around him, almost taunting her that the battle is entertaining him.

"I know the exact range of your blade, Saber. I won't misjudge my distances again!" he says with certainty.

In the time Saber has, she closes her eyes and tries to think of a plan to finish this battle. Intuition, a skill granted to the Saber class. Her eyes open in seconds and she charges for Lancer, who has his spear ready to stab her.

She lifts up the invisible sword, leaving her entire waist open to attack, and that's exactly what she wants. This is a risk for Lancer if the spear just brushes past the silver armour, this is most probably what Saber had predicted. For him to attack but his spear brushes past her armour and she strikes him right in the neck.

But that theory was completely wrong. The red spear pierces right through the armour, with Saber's blood coming out and resting on the tip of the spear. Immediately, she backs up from falling over as she got immensely wounded on her side. A trail of her dark crimson blood is left between her and Lancer.

_How?! The armour should have easily deflected that attack! Who is he? _I think to myself, astonished at these turn of events.

"Saber!" The silver-haired woman standing behind Saber quickly heals her, stopping the blood fro flowing down her clothing.

"Thank you, Irisviel. The healing worked." Saber says preparing her sword in front of the spear-wielder, resting his weapon on his shoulder. "I understand. I know the secret of your red spear, Lancer."

"Oh?" he replies, lifting an eyebrow and tilting his head with a grin on his face.

"Your spear cancels out mana." That's it. Her armour is made with mana and it just got pierced through without scratching it.

"You should just surrender now if you're relying on your magical armour. You're as good as naked before my spear." Well, he didn't need to point it out like that but it's true.

"Don't think that depriving me of my armour will bring you victory, Lancer." Saber lowers her guard and removes the magical armour in half a second with the mana spread out in the air.

"If I can not defend against your spear, then I must slice you down before. Prepare yourself, Lancer!" She prepares her sword for a one strike to finish the battle. This is going to be her fatal blow to achieve victory.

"So, your going all out. Betting everything on a single blow. You're converting the disadvantages of having your armour to the advantages of removing it. Such courage. A bold decision, indeed. I like that. But you will regret ever abandoning it, Saber." He puts the spear in his right hand and begins to move his feet in a weird way. They are positioning themselves not to back up, but to get ready for the attack. I lift an eyebrow in curiosity of what he has planned for this attack.

"We will see about that. You can continue remonstrating after this is finished." With that, Lancer digs his right foot into the cement, making a line. The golden light of Excalibur began to light up the battlefield. It then boosted Saber's speed three times faster than it was before. I now see. She removed her armour not for mobility, but she converted the mana of the magical woven armour into the sword to make it all more powerful.

I take a glimpse at Lancer and notice a smile spreading across his face as Saber gets closer. At the tip of his feet is the short spear being lifted from his toes and brought to his hands. The cloth that was covering disappears to show a yellow spear with the same style patterns engraved on the spear.

Servants can have more than one Noble Phantasm and Lancer does. This was all a trap. He grabs hold of the spear and thrusts it right into Saber's fooled face. Last second, she tilted herself to the side to evade the attack. Yet, they both had gotten wounded. The spear managed to cut Saber 's forearm under her wrist, and at the same time Lancer had received the same wound but much deeper than Saber's. His is even bleeding more, whereas Saber's bleeding isn't a problem. The real dilema was that her sinews were severed, the most important part of her hand, the thumb, was unable to move. That lowers her grip on her sword, making her attacks weaker and she might not be able to use her Noble Phantasm.

"You really won't let me win. Still, your persistence is admirable!" Lancer said, gazing in to Saber's eyes after examining the wound on his forearm.

"Why do you talk so much, you fool? You missed the chance to defeat Saber." The same voice from before sounding extremely pissed off at his Servant's actions. He heals Lancer's wound with his location still hidden, even if I know exactly where he stands.

"I apologize, my lord." The knight says grabbing the yellow spear he had dropped.

"Irisviel, heal me as well." Saber says, holding her hand up and focusing her sights on Lancer who seems to be smiling.

"But... I have! I did, and yet... I healed you and it should have worked! Saber, your hand should be fully healed by now!" The homunculus stated with confusion written all over her face.

"You did well to notice your magical armour was nothing in front of my Gae Dearg." Gae Dearg?! I get it now. "Yet, you were so rash that you abandoned it. Other wise, you would have been able to guard against my Gae Buidhe." The look on Saber's face resembles mine. We both know who exactly he is.

"I see. A red spear that negates mana, a cursed yellow spear that inflicts wounds that will never heal, and a mole under the right eye that enchants women. I should have realized it sooner. The first of the Knights of Fianna, Diarmuid of the Radiant Face." Yes. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. "I never imagined I would be granted the honour of facing such a knight." Saber says.

"We can thank the Holy Grail War for that. But it is I who is honoured. No Heroic Spirit could possibly mistaken that golden blade. To land even a single blow on the legendary King of Knights takes someone quite skillful. I must be pretty good myself. Can we duel honorably as knights? Or are you upset that you lost an arm?" He almost humiliates her.

Her armour is back on and she points her sword at Lancer. "Don't be ridiculous. Such a scratch will not stop me from defeating you."

"Prepare yourself, Saber. It is I who will be victorious in this battle." Lancer says in a battle stance with his spears ready in his hands.

Before the two knights get to approach each other, they are interrupted by a strike of thin lightning in the space between them. Following the lightning is a chariot being pulled by muscular bulls and at the hem is a huge man with with red hair and a beard with a red cape and the same style garments. Next to him is a boy with long hair and green eyes.

"Both of you, sheathe your blades. A king has arrived!" He says with his arms spread out, part of his entrance. He looks at both Servants next to him on each side. "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors! I enter this Holy Grail War under the Rider class." My blue eyes widen and my jaw drops once he blurted out his name like that. The same expression is written on Saber and Lancer. Rider then smiles and looks at his pissed off and scared Master.

As surprised as I am at him coming here, one thing crosses my mind.

_The bridge. I must escape there._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Remember what I said in the beginning of this chapter. It would really help if if you guys think I should make those!**

**Don't forget to review if you have questions and follow if you enjoy the story!**

**BYE ;P**


	6. The Dogfight

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Another chappieeee!**

**Anyway so here is and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's POV<strong>

The lightning emitting from Rider's arrival ceases as he reveals his true name. Both knights on his sides are more bewildered than ever to see someone make such an impulsive move. His Master, resembling Saber and Lancer's reactions, is infuriated with his Servant's actions.

"What are you thinking, you big idiot?!" he cries out to his giant Servant, followed by Rider flicking the young boy"s forehead so powerful it almost knocks him out.

"We are brought together by fate to fight for the Grail," Rider goes on, maintaining a laughing smile without struggle. "But first, I have a question. How about..." He takes a long pause and inhales deeply, then throwing his fists in the air and his red patterned cape on his side. "giving the Grail to me and joining my army?" You got to be joking. "You will be treated as my comrades, and we shall share the pleasure in world conquest together!"

Silence falls with the other two having the same thoughts as me. Lancer then shakes his head and speaks out loud.

"I'm afraid I have to refuse your offer. I will bring the Grail to one man: my new avowed lord. Not to _you_, Rider!" he says with anger in his eyes and putting great emphasis on the second to last word.

"You interrupted our battle solely for proposing this ludicrous plan? That is an unforgivable insult towards a knight!" Saber exclaims in a mad tone.

"Hmm... I'd be willing to discuss terms." Rider says, almost confused as to why they would turn the offer down.

"Shut up!" both of them same yell in frustration.

"I am a king responsible for Britain's well-being. No matter how proud of a king you are, I wouldn't lower myself to a subject of yours." Saber states clenching her right hand and tightening its grip on the invisible sword.

"Oh? The King of Britain? I never thought the almighty King of Knights was just a little girl!" he chuckles, Saber clearly flustered at his remark. Wait until he sees the form of a true king.

"How would you like a taste of this little girl's blade, King of Conquerors?!" she points the tip of her sword toward Rider's face. He simply sighs and looks down.

I stop looking for a moment and think back to what had come to mind. The bridge is probably open and it is a wonderful vantage point. I should make my way there and observe atop the bridge. I must be stealthy and hidden from the people around the area.

Suddenly breaking my thinking, Lancer's Master speaks out once again for all of us to hear. What I got from his little speech was that Rider was originally supposed to be his Servant and the boy had taken a Holy Relic in order to have the King of Conquerors assist him in the Holy Grail War.

But then, Rider stands up for his Master, which is honestly very sweet. He then begins to speak about something that will surely bring a smile on my pale face.

"I'm certain there are more of you hiding in the shadows!" he yells out for all to hear. "Saber. Lancer. Your duel was surely magnificent. I shouldn't be the only Servant drawn out by the beautiful sounds of your blades clashing." This is great! I cover my mouth in order for others not to hear my evil laugh. "Heroic Spirits brought about by the Holy Grail, gather here now!"

I have a notable plan for an entrance now. When more Servants appear, I will stir up some clouds and create a crazy lightning frenzy all around me, using magic. Perhaps, I will strike one of the Servants using lightning itself to test them. Lancer-class opponents are very agile so maybe he should receive the strike.

I laugh under my breath and start running around the units and pillars. Eventually once I am out of sight of Assassin and the two other people, I take off my black cape concealing my white-feathered wings and start soaring through the air to the bridge for my preparations. I will change into my white dress with my hair down and no armour for some more mana. I will hide my wings behind my back once I arrive in case one would know about my time.

Just as I am about to remove the detection field, I sense another presence has arrived, making me grin even more.

I can easily counter Archer's moves, even the methods he used to defeat Assassin. Judging by his confrontation with Assassin, he must think of himself as some sort of godly being. Picturing his reaction for when I can counter his attacks makes me laugh evilly.

**Archer's POV**

Materializing to find these mutts staring at me most certainly is sickening. They are not worthy of gazing upon a king such as myself. I stand on the street light with my arms crossed over my chest. Revealing my crimson eyes and thin pupils, I give a deadly stare.

"In just a single night, two knaves dare call themselves kings in my presence." I say looking down on the incompetent beings that call themselves Heroic Spirits.

"You are mistaken. I am Iskandar, the legendary King of Conquerors himself." Rider says scratching his chin and lifting one of his thick red brows.

"Nonsense. I am the only Hero King in this heaven and Earth." I say with some insolence. "You are all merely mongrels."

"Why do you not name yourself then? No noble king should be contrite of his own name." Rider speaks out, agitating me deeply.

"Are you questioning me, mongrel? Me, the king?!" The light beneath me flickers which is all the more maddening. I stomp it with my heal causing it to break just like the pathetic material it is.

"If you can't discern my identity even in the presence of my glory, then your ignorance will result with your death!" Behind me appears two portals to Gate of Babylon holding a sword and a spear. Now they are completely conscious of how I "executed" Assassin. Everyone just stares at me in awe and fear, those subordinate cowards. I just put a devilish grin on my face.

I close my eyes and laugh under my breath as to how ineligible these so called Heroic Spirits are.

_Boom!_ The sound echoes around the area and is even stronger next to me. Dark dust emits from the spot next to me on the ground. Appearing out of the thick dust, which quickly vanishes, is Berserker, roaring uncontrollably and facing me.

I hear Rider and his feeble Master next to him trying to determine the mad Servant's status. Although, their effort in doing so is futile, seeing how some way Berserker can conceal all of that. His strengths and weaknesses can't be revealed somehow. For me, knowing the opponent's strong and low points is unnecessary to the true king.

Yet, during my little moment, I can't help but feel the presence of a mutt looking straight at me. Looking to my left, finding Berserker looking at me not even in a battle stance. This is intolerable to a being of heaven and Earth.

"Who gave you their consent so you can gaze upon me, rabid dog?" I turn the weapons once facing Rider to point at him while scowling. "May your scattered remains entertain me, mongrel." With those words, they shoot straight for him at lightning speed, exploding leaving the dust of the cement in the air. That damn cur.

Catching the first sword and using it to hit the spear. He is eagerly writing his death sentence. The dust fades and all is left is the madman once again looking at me.

"Is that bastard really Berserker?" Lancer speaks out in astonishment of Berserker's survival of my Noble Phantasm.

"For a madman, he is quite versatile. How he got a hold of the sword was nothing an ordinary being can be capable of without breaking a sweat." Rider thinks out loud, also explaining the terms to his young Master.

Berserker will pay with his blood for even looking at me, a god.

"How dare you let your filthy hands near my treasures... You must really want to die, dog!" I turn around and face him with my eyebrows furrowed and this wrathful expression written all over my face. This time, I make sixteen weapons appear behind me. Swords, lances, axes and such. "Let's see how long your audacious thievery can keep you standing. Show me!" They shoot straight for him.

And yet... He has the audacity to do so again. He catches the first two spears and uses them to hit the next couple of weapons going his way. One of the swords was dodged and hit the ground causing a massive explosion with the cement destroyed and dust in the air. He counters an oncoming sword which just comes right back to him like a boomerang. He puts one of the spears in his hands and hits the remaining weapons with the axe in his hand and finally destroys the last one by hitting it on the ground, causing the cement to rip apart with golden light coming out.

I grit my teeth, furrow my brows and breath heavily in utter frustration. To end it, he throws the remaining weapons at the lamp post I stand on. I jump the instant they touch the pole and am in the air for a couple of seconds before touching the ground.

"How dare you..." My head faces down and my whole body is shaking from fury. "I belong among the heavens. And yet you would have me share this Earth?! Your impertinence has sealed your eternal doom! Nothing will remain of of your corpse, mongrel!" Behind me appears not sixteen but thirty-two weapons, even if this reveals my Noble Phantasm a bit much, this mad dog tries to lower me to the ground.

**Tokiomi's POV**

"Gilgamesh is serious." As expected from an egotistical king. Kirei points everything out through Assassin's eyes and ears and tells it all through the other ends of the communicator. "He intends on opening the Gate of Babylon even further."

"How reckless of him to expose his Noble Phantasm repeatedly for an excuse of rank." I tell him looking down in disappointment.

"Your decision, master?" Kirei asks. Grinding my teeth, I look at my Command Seals on the back of my right hand. It starts to light up, causing little pain on my hand. I close my eyes.

"By the power of my Command Se-"

"Wait!" he almost implored. I stop and shoot my eyes open. "Someone else has arrived but this person seems different. Not like an ordinary Servant at all."

"Caster?" I ask.

"It is a woman. She seems to be using an old type of magic not very known. She is controlling the weather and is standing near Gilgamesh. Assassin couldn't sense her coming. Do not order Gilgamesh to leave just yet. Her mana support is beyond anyone else. He might be the Servant to eliminate one with this much mana."

"Hmm..." I say looking down with my hand scratching my chin in wonder.

Who is this person?

**Archer POV**

A storm is brewing right on top of us and more lightning than ever fills the sky. But their is a huge burst of mana in every strike. It isn't natural since it started just seconds ago and the sky is filled with pitch-black clouds. The source of this lightning must be another Servant. Caster, being the only one capable of such magic.

After some time, the lightning striking repeatedly yet lowering the amount in one spot. Keeping track of Berserker in the periphery of my eye, I look to my right to find the source of the lightning from a woman standing on the cargo units.

She stands there with one hand on her waist. She is wearing white clothing and has long silver hair, reminding me of the maiden I had seen a while back. Every lightning strike reflects the light off of her hair and almost her blue eyes, though her face is covered by the shadow from her hair.

Everyone eyes the woman standing there slowly ceasing the lightning, but looking straight at Lancer for an odd reason. I take a glimpse at him seeing that he is getting into a battle stance. Lancers excel in agility so perhaps she might attack him to have proof.

She tilts her head in my direction, shifting her gaze to me. The lightning finally stops but she doesn't even look away at the others. Her eyes are probably wondering about the Gate of Babylon. I look back at Berserker and get rid of the weapons.

This woman enrages me much like the mad dog in front of me. She puts herself on higher grounds than I, myself, thinking she has the entitlement of looking at me.

"Mongrel!" I return a murderous glare and abruptly send five weapons right for her.

Yet, she doesn't attempt to dodge, she jumps towards the weapons with speed and style vaguely familiar. Then, behind her spreads a pair of angelic wings with a wing spread of about three meters or more. The purely white wings turn to a sapphire-blue and enlarge a little.

"Uingu Hakushu!*" she yells. Her wings light up faster than lightning and make a huge flap. This sends a huge blue wave of magic and the instant it touches the weapons, they shoot right back at me.

***Note: _uingu hakushu_ means "wing clap" in Japanese. I couldn't help myself to say it in Japanese, it just sounds better :D**

My eyes widen with surprise and some fear. Immediately, I make a handle of a sword appear above my left shoulder, almost right next to my neck. Grabbing the sword out of the gate, I clench my teeth and start hitting the weapons coming to me, creating explosions and dust in the air.

That was a counter attack. But those words don't resemble any of history at all. It should have been a Noble Phantasm that basically counters projectiles. So powerful that it countered my Gate of Babylon.

I saw that the blast was so powerful that it even sent her crashing to the units. Although, she landed on the units safely with her feet, as if it was the ground, and then flapped her wings and pushed it back so she can come straight to me. In her hands appears a sword almost as bright as her hair and having little markings on it.

How could this be Caster, though? Casters don't use weaponry such as swords. And this magic is completely unfamiliar. The amount of mana sustained in her is implausible for an ordinary Servant. Could she be... no. The eighth Servant can't possibly be real.

"Hmph!" I say and swing my sword vertically as she swings it horizontally. Our blades lock and I closed my eyes the instant they touched, feeling a large amount of mana in her. I open my eyes only to find who I had been thinking about.

"...!" The woman just smiles as our swords are still locked and after my reaction.

The silver-haired angel is a Servant! Right before my eyes is the one I had thought was my imagination. My grip weakens a little but not enough for her to push me back.

"What's wrong, Archer? If you are a being of the heavens, then what is so surprising to you?!" she says with a demonic grin and pushes her sword more to send me flying into the units, almost crushing me.

She flies back into the center of all the Servants with her bright sword in hand and that grin on her face, still having a trace of her beauty.

This woman confounded all the Heroic Spirits around her and she just chuckles. A fearsome and murderous silence fills the air.

"I must say, I underestimated the powers you Heroic Spirits wield." she says, breaking the silence by stating this. "I was hoping for the right time to appear. We all know the more the merrier, right?" she continues in a laughing voice still very soft to the ear.

"Who are you? Caster?" Saber, out of most people says this with a sweat dropping down her forehead, possibly from nerve.

"..." The maiden just smiles with her eyes closed and begins laughing uncontrollably.

"How naive of you people! Hahahah!" she stated and caught up in her laughter. Clearly aggravating me, I make ten weapons appear behind me.

"Then what the hell are you?!" I yell for the whole area to hear. She opens her eyes and acts all calm.

"You all thought it was some inconceivable myth. 'One day, the Servant summoned by the Holy Grail will be found worthy of fighting with their own will.' Everyone thought it was some stupid fairy tale just to scare you guys. But they are only right." she recited the words used in ancient books.

No... It can't possibly be...

"I am the eighth Servant chosen by the Holy Grail!" All Servants tense up and prepare their weapons and circle around her. Even I start to feel uneasy about all this. She never once took that smile, twisting her face, off.

"There is no honor in a battle without the mention of names. But there is more in discovering who I am. Know that I am a king of old and I will not allow you incompetent beings to touch the Grail."

All blades and eyes are focused on her. Even the mad dog, Berserker, is not facing me anymore.

"For the time being, you can just call me... Silver!" she says with might and evil in her voice.

How can the Holy Grail possibly summon an additional Servant? It is purposely a battle among mages. Servants are simple tools to aid them in the ritual. So, there must be a reason behind her existence in this modern era.

Yet, she might just pose a threat to me. Having her skills and even her beauty can even weaken me. The goddess has come before me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Okayyy!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to review and follow!**

**Until the next chapter...**

**SUGOI ;D**


	7. Mad Battle of Spirits

**Author's Note:**

**Hiiiii!**

**Okaay here is another chapter!**

**From the guest review for this chapter when it was published before:**

Enkidu can be shattered? O.o  
>What are your servant's parameters?<p>

**Well I had reviewed this chapter and realized what you meant. So, I made a small change in the wording so that it would make a little more sense. But thank you or telling me, it helps!**

**Back to the story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's POV<strong>

Petrified and distressed sentiments fill the Masters observing the duel, while the Servants around me all arm themselves with their weapons and prepare for any strike to come. Twisting my face is a mocking smile that shows a little arrogance in me. They all take their battle stances around me, even Berserker who was really focused on eliminating Archer.

"So, it's everyone against me, eh?" I break the silence filled with anger among the Heroic spirits surrounding me.

"... Seems fair enough!" I change into my armour and put my hair in my styled bun (having hair strands out of it) and keep my sword in my right hand. Though, who will be the one to attack first?

"This is absurd, you mutt!" The voice comes from Archer who readies his Noble Phantasm, in which I countered, but sends ten weapons right for me.

They are as fast as lightning but I easily dodge the first two by jumping to my right and hit the next four with my sword. Hurtling towards me, next, is a battle axe that I jump up in a front flip and strike the remaining weapons shot at me with my sword as I land.

But it doesn't end there. Charging for me with their sword is Saber about to do a vertical slice since my back was towards her. I promptly turn around and hit her sword away. Her left hand may be injured, but she is fighting at an incredible strength. Every hit that was either thrust, swung or a full on attack was very strong for someone with an injury and can barely break a sweat. She is clearly tenacious of defeating me.

At last, our blades lock and her brows are furrowed and her teeth are clenched in perseverance. Yet, I see the struggle for her to break the lock by pushing me back. Easily, I can push her back and overpower her. Although, her emerald eyes are focusing more on Lancer, who is near us, rather than me.

He comes charging with his spears ready to thrust at me. So they are trying to work together? This is becoming a mere challenge.

He prepares his Gae Dearg to pierce my armour, thinking I had come only now and not learn his identity. The smile he had in the joy of battling Saber is replaced by a look of determination and anger filling his orange eyes.

I gaze back at Saber, who continues to struggle with pushing me back, and I push my sword in front and send her flying into the cargo units, almost trampling on her. My glare shifts to Lancer, spears ready to attack.

"Die!" he yells, jumps high up and uses both spears to slice me vertically. My sword might not be strong enough to hit his lances, so I make it disappear out of thin air. Charging for him, I open my hands and my metal polearm in my right hand and smaller lance in my left hand materialize.

I swing them horizontally, causing our blades to meet for a second. Once our blades parted, he jumped back on the ground and runs straight for me, moving at a remarkable speed. Before he strikes, I swing my polearm vertically right over his head. He easily blocks it with the yellow spear and diagonally swings the red spear to the side of my neck. The battle is among us right now.

I block his strike, intended to cut my neck, with my lance and thrust at his waist with the large blade of my polearm. He jumps back, pretty far away. That is when Saber is back on her feet with the invisible sword in her hand. Instantaneously, they run at the same time and prepare their weapons to vertically slice me.

Both of them at my side, I put my weapons out to block them, yet a chain of locked blades occurs. On my left, I have Saber trying to push my lance back. On my right, I have Lancer using both of his Noble Phantasms almost pushing me into Saber.

"...Who are you?!" Saber says, almost struggling to keep up with me. I simply look down with a demonic smirk creeping on my face. Their strength combined might break me soon, so I resort to jumping up in the air, causing them to clash their blades into each other. Little did I know I was backing up into Rider.

Turning around and facing him, his blue lightning roaring across the battlefield as the strapping bulls run straight for me as I land. The moment my foot makes contact with the solid ground, I jump right back up in a flip over the hem that holds him and his Master.

"Just who are you?!" he yells in such a mighty voice and swings his sword to cut off some of my left wing.

"Ahh!" I scream as the pain stings in my entire wing. To make it worse, the golden Servant, Archer, takes this chance and uses small thin chains coming out of the golden portals to tie me down.

But my reflexes act too quickly to be chained down and killed like that. I twirl my lance and polearm in my hands and hit off the chains trying to wrap themselves around me. They aren't that strong like some sort of Noble Phantasm, more like just a small attack to get me off guard. Though, they hit with so much force that it sends me hitting the ground and even breaking apart the cement.

In no time, my wing heals itself, since this ability has been given to me from birth.

"Self-healing wings?!" I hear the little voice of Rider's Master yell out after they saw it recover as I lay on the ground. Everyone is shocked and stumped as they analyze everything about me since I appeared.

"... Rrr... Aahhh!" The madman is yelling as he runs to attack me while I'm down. Berserker grabs hold of the pole from the street light, in which Archer stood on, and all I can feel is an enormous amount of mana emitting. Red lines crawl around the pole and more murderous intents fill the cold air.

I quickly get up, make my sword reappear and dematerialize my polearm and lance. I run up to Berserker and swing my sword to the right. He jumps high up as a dodge and lands by locking our weapons.

"No way. Your Noble Phantasm is anything you grab!" I say as he almost overpowers me with his Noble Phantasm. Everyone else noticed it as we try to fight each other off.

I push him back and breathe heavily in the exhaustion put into it. He runs back and swings the pole to the side of my face, which I block with my sword. After I blocked him, I swing diagonally upward and then vertically. Both were blocked but extremely strong.

"_Fire to sword_!" I chant and feel the heat in my sword as I hold it above my head. I strike it down and out comes a tornado of fire going straight for Berserker. As the fire disappears into the air, everyone is dumbfounded by the powerful strike. It had brought Berserker on his stomach, barely able to move.

"Ar... Ur..." He says in a low voice as he stares at Saber. He just stays there and waits for his hidden Master to heal him because of his severe burns. He looks back at the ground in exhaustion.

Distracted by looking at the struggling Berserker, chains wrap themselves around my arms and legs. Shit, that golden arrogant Archer.

"_Spherical Shield_!" The mana flows through my veins as a shield enlarges itself from my body in a circular form, allowing the chains to get off of me. The chains break apart since this is a very strong attack-and-protective blow.

"Mongrel!" he yells yet again and behind him appears fifty-two weapons exiting golden portals. "Which ever Heroic Spirit you may be, I will not be considered a lesser being than a mere fraudulent worm!" he yells with his arms opened and fists clutched so much, the armour on his hands will break soon. "If you really are the Eighth Servant, then just how virtuous of the title are you, cur!"

"I-Impossible!" I stutter as the golden light reflects off of the battle field, almost blinding me. Are all of those his Noble Phantasms?! I'm not scared but everyone else is as surprised as I am. "I, a king, will not be demolished by a fiend such as yourself!" I yell in an angered voice and prepare my sword and spread my wings, knowing I will have to dodge many of these.

"Ah, yes. A king! Show me your Heroic Spirit's glow tainting the title given to you from whence you were crowned!" he yells and makes sixty weapons appear behind him, almost covering more than the battlefield.

"You stand on the same ground as the King of Legends! I will have your blood stained on this presumption you call kingship!" I yell out my title, utterly shocking everyone at my identity.

**Tokiomi's POV**

"He is obstinate of killing Silver. She claims herself to be the King of Legends." Kirei continues to inform me about this deranged clash of Servants. "Gilgamesh had used normal chains, unlike the trump card 'Enkidu', to trap her but she freed herself. He has now set out sixty weapons from the Gate of Babylon just to defeat her. But I thought the King of Legends was a false tale." he continues sounding confused.

"She resembles the king's story very much. Was she really alive? The fact that there was a land in the sky at all?" This is very concerning for us. Everyone must be far too puzzled to even think straight about this.

Her rein was before Gilgamesh himself, which makes some sense. The older the king, the more powerful. This means she is really the first king, even at her time on our world no one was crowned.

"Master, what are we to do about her?" he asks.

"We will get into details about her later. For now..." I take a pause and hold out my right hand with the Command Seals on them.

"Master?"

**Silver's POV**

Archer's look of burning hatred quickly changes to that of surprise, followed by anger.

"You have some nerve in ordering a god to retreat, Tokiomi." he looks away, south-east to be precise. It must be where his Master used a Command Seal to make him leave. "You dodged death by a hair, peasant." The glowing circles filled with multiple Noble Phantasms disappear, darkening the area.

Everyone either looks at me or him. They are still at lost for words for me being this king of a land in the sky. They would look at Archer wondering why he would go to such high extents to kill me. We are barely five meters apart and it would have been so easy for him to send all of those weapons my way.

"Mongrels. Know this for your own benefits, only a true hero is righteous of looking upon me." he says while he looks at the remaining Servants, still left confounded by my identity.

The Servant in golden armour begins walking very slowly to the direction he was looking a couple of seconds ago. He then looks back at me, a grin creeping on his face as the golden dust starts to leave at his feet.

"O King of Legends. Even when you battle like a ferocious beast, you are still a beautiful goddess..." he whispers so that only I may hear it. The others might have only saw his lips move but could not word it properly, but I heard it loud and clear. My light-blue eyes widen in anger at his words.

This ends with a small chuckle from Archer who still looks at me with that smile of his which I can't describe. The dust finally reaches the top of his head and his presence has vanished from the area. His last remark only aggravates me. This is a war of manslaughter, so what the hell is he thinking? I am only here to bring peace to Skyrake and this world.

"It all adds up." A voice stirs up in the silence kept since Archer left. I look back at Lancer, his head looking down. "The wings, your attacks, your weapons. How could we have been so unheeding of this. Yet, your tale was believed to false!" he ends in an angered voice and looks up at me.

He is right. In history, our war was not believed since no one from that area lived to tell the truth. Of course, people from other lands had soon discovered the remains and had taken a hypothesis of what occurred. In my legends, history had kept the truth of me being a woman and a king. They were right about what happened but didn't really believe it, so my history is more of a fairy tale. I know this because of the work of the Holy Grail, along with knowledge of the Heroic Spirits after my time.

"I know. What of it, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne?" I blurt out his name, confusing him since he thinks I wasn't here before. "I am here right now, you have all witnessed my power as a Heroic Spirit. Do you believe me now?" I turn my whole body and point the tip of my sword at him.

"... Haa... Hee..." I had completely forgot about the black thing laying on the ground, surprising me that Berserker managed to stay on the battlefield. He gets on all four and looks back at Saber. "Arr... URR!" he goes on his feet and grabs the pole he was fighting me with and runs straight for her.

She widens her eyes as the raging monster jumps high up and preparing the Noble Phantasm to attack.

"Irisviel, stay back!" Saber yells at her Master as the pole meets the tip of her blade. It is surprising how he almost knows the length of her sword, seeing how he wasn't here when I had seen it.

He strikes her again, weakly defended by Saber who is angered at the uselessness of her left hand. Although, Berserker's assaults were that of anger and escalating hatred for the woman in front of him. I don't know why he would so incensed by her that he is trying to make her have pain and not only die.

The King of Knights backs up with every attack blocked and manages to strike him also. Only, he easily blocks every hit given to him. Saber must be confused as to why she was his main focus on defeating after Archer had vanished. Even if he attacked me, that was because no one wants the extra Servant capable of so much.

He keeps on striking her as the young woman struggles to keep up and protect her Master. At last, he swings the pole behind his back and it almost comes in contact with Saber's head, about to kill her.

A red light pierces right through the pole like it was nothing. I notice Lancer next to Saber in a battle stance, along with the part of the pole cut off. His Gae Dearg cut right through it since the Noble Phantasm negates magic. This goes to show that Berserker is an unchallenging opponent for the Irish man.

"That's enough, Berserker. Saber already has unfinished business with me." he says, turning around. Saber just looks at him and mumbles the Servant's class, probably thinking he wouldn't do that.

"What are you doing, Lancer? This is your chance to eliminate Saber, and it was the perfect moment for Silver as well." the voice of Lancer's Master lurks once again. I only look down as everyone searches the origin of the voice, seeing that I know his location it might be useful.

"I will! I swear on my pride and honor as a knight, I will defeat them! But I must first get rid of that that mad dog, Master." Lancer looks up and points the red spear at Berserker. A pause.

"_By the power of my Command Seal_..." he begins chanting out the command.

"My Lord!" Lancer sounds as if he is panicking.

"_Help Berserker and kill Saber._" Lancer looks up, then slightly tilts his head towards Saber. The twin spears swing right for her, luckily dodged by her. His teeth are clenched trying to resist the Command Seal, which is completely impotent.

"Sorry, Saber..." mutters Lancer, as Berserker joins him and they start charging for her.

This is ridiculous. Before a king, I was a knight and this is mortifying the the respect between knights. It deeply infuriates me.

I turn my head to notice Rider looking almost as upset as I am. He understands where this Master is going wrong as I do. Our eyes meet and I can tell we are thinking the exact same thing. I look back at the three and back at Rider who has the rope for the bulls in his hands. I nod.

The chariot starts going straight for Berserker and Lancer. The young child at Rider's side is worried sick of what his Servant is doing.

Lancer immediately notices and jumps out of the way, since agility is one of his abilities, and Rider knew he would get out of the way. Berserker, on the other hand, completely misses any chance to evacuate the bulls and gets ran over. That armour may have just saved his life.

"Oh? We have a tough one." Rider says with a small chuckle.

Berserker then vanishes to replenish his mana and heal his wounds given by both Rider and I. The tracks from the chariot remain on the ground with lightning in the ground.

"Do you still wish to ruin a respectable battle between knights, Master of Lancer?" I begin, still looking at the ground. I continue speaking.

"If you really insist on disgracing your own Servant any further, I will expose your location and identity to everyone here. As a former knight and proud king, this little move of yours will be stopped." I can almost here the anger from him. "I know your location in which you're observing. Withdraw Lancer or allow me to kill you right now, ending your war." A short pause.

"Lancer. Withdraw, that's enough for tonight." his Master says angrily.

"Iskandar. Aerith Serine. You both have my thanks." Lancer says, not resisting anymore.

"It was nothing. I enjoy watching the flowers of a battlefield bloom." Rider says with a cheery smile.

"Hah. I guess my threats really do work." I say while looking at the warehouse where Lancer's Master is.

Lancer stares back at Saber and nod to each other. He then dematerializes and goes into spirit form with his presence vanished from the area.

"Well. King of Knights. King of Conquerors. It was a fun night, I must admit. I had come here in order to have a battle with the other Servants and it turned out better than I had anticipated. I wish to face you all once again."

I remove my armour and let my hair down. My clothing is a simple white dress with blue markings on it representing my land. Spreading my wings, I turn around and start walking.

"This is the beginning of the fourth Holy Grail War. The Heavens Feel to be remembered throughout generations." I say with my back turned.

I finish speaking and start flying to the forest, leaving them to conclude their business with each other.

What I said was true. This is the Heavens Feel with the Eighth Servant and first king to compete. Now, the bloody ritual of the Holy Grail War has commenced.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**There we go!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!**

**Imma go celebrate now...**

**BYEEE!**


	8. Dispersed Stratagems

**Lancer's POV**

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news," the reporter, in the so called television, states. "An unexplained explosion occurred in the harbour district off the Fuyuki city coast."

This little explanation is about the intense battle early this night. I don't see who is talking, for I am kneeling down before my Lord who doesn't pay the slightest bit of attention. So much unravelled tonight about the Holy Grail War and I didn't contribute enough.

The television goes blank and the room is inaudible. My Master's glare shifts to me, even if I can not see it, the feeling is definitely expressed wordlessly.

"Was your battle with Saber that enjoyable? So much that you couldn't finish her off?" he begins. "You had two chances. At times, you could have even murdered Silver and brought an accustomed Holy Grail War upon us. So you let two targets slip away. To worsen it even more, you made me waste a Command Seal." he finishes coldly, with a hint of outrage.

An accustomed Holy Grail War? This ritual is murderous and bloody for not only mages but those around us. The verity of Silver, who appears to be the King of Legends, participating just makes it all the more barbaric.

"I swear by my honor as a proud knight, I will bring you their heads." I retort and take a deep breath knowing about this responsibility.

"There is no use swearing. Of course you will!" he yells and slams his fist on the arm rest of his chair. "You had made a pact with me to bring me the Grail! Trying to defeat _both_ of them and only them. You are horribly mistaken!"

"Aren't you the one who is mistaken, Lord El-Melloi?" Footsteps approach us and a woman with red hair enters the room. My Lord's fiancé.

"Sola-Ui..." my Master speaks in a much more unrested voice.

"Lancer did well. I believe you are the one misjudging the situation." It surprises me how much confidence fills her voice as she speaks.

"Saber is a particularly powerful opponent. Silver, especially being the Eighth Servant as well as the King of Legends, almost overpowered all of the Servants tonight. I couldn't let the chances of eliminating them once and for all slip away." he nervously states, realizing that now they will always be on guard for our attacks.

"Saber has been dealt a wound that can't be cured. You can let her be and defeat her when you please. Yet, her Master was wide open and yet you hid in the shadows and observed. Now about Silver, everyone will be thinking of her as a threat, meaning all the Servants will be after her throat. You were fortunate she didn't kill you right there." she gives a whole speech about my Master having failed, when I was mainly at fault.

I clench my fist on the ground in anger for what his fiancé has to say to him. It flusters me how he just lets her speak like this to him and I can't do anything about it as she is part of our pact.

"Kayneth," she continues, beginning to walk around me to my Lord. "You understand your advantage in this Heavon's Feel, don't you? In your Master-Servant contract, you made a special variation. The Command Seals are yours, while I act as an additional Master to supply mana. They don't call you the prodigy in Magecraft for no reason." she finishes and ends up behind his chair, making him more tense.

Kayneth El-Melloi Archimbald is known throughout many places as the top prodigy in Necromancy. Both my Master and Sola-Ui have stated this to me, and it is nothing but believable. His skills in magic are extremely high and he has definitely proven it.

Madam Sola-Ui, on the other hand, still has great potential as a mage. Her healing magic is very helpful, she is even capable of much more Necromancy skills and her support of mana is more than perfect to sustain me. It even relieves me that my charm spell shouldn't have an effect on her, seeing how strong a mage she is.

"But we must be wary in the beginning." my Master speaks lowly in an edgy voice. My brows furrow irritated.

"Oh? Is that so? Yet you press Lancer for results-"

"That's enough." I interrupt her. Both of them look at me confused and suprised. "Any more will put indignity on my Master. As a knight, I cannot allow that." They both pause for a second.

"No! That's not what I mean to say..." Madam Sola-Ui speaks up, almost without hesitation. "I'm sorry, I went too far." She turns back to me and I notice a small grin on her face, in the margin of my eyes.

Why would she stop for me instantly and continue to humiliate the man she loves? It is quite peculiar what she is trying to do. If this is the work of my charm spell, it should have no effect on her, because of her abilities in magic.

Out of this silence, a bell rings abruptly resembling some sort of alarm. I raise my head up slightly as Sola-Ui looks around puzzled. My Master remains in his chair.

The telephone rings and he patiently walk to communicate to the other person. I turn my head slightly to make sure nothing is of the matter. He waits a few seconds before speaking.

"... I see..." He rests the telephone and faces us again. I get up from kneeling and stand in back of Madam Sola-Ui.

"There is a fire on the lower levels. Without doubt, it's arson." he continues and rests his chin in his hand.

"Arson? Tonight?" Sola-Ui stiffened up at his words.

"It's a scheme to evacuate the building." he explains.

"That means... It's an assault?" Kayneth let's out a laugh at his fiancé's remark.

"Of course, Saber's Master will want to put an end to the curse of the spear," he sounds more arrogant than ever. "Lancer, go take care of her. Don't let her go, this time."

"Yes, my Lord." I bow down.

Gray dust replaces my body as I go into spirit form and go to find Saber.

**Silver's POV**

Evacuation is happening down at the building. A fire has been planted there purposely for yet another attack. While I sit atop another great building after some time in the forest, I can feel the presence of a Servant, even at this altitude away from them.

I could take a hypothesis as to who would be here and who deliberately set up a fire to get rid of everyone inside. Judging by the turn of events earlier this night with the two knights, Saber's Master will go to this extent to remove the curse of the yellow spear. They are attempting to kill Lancer's Master, meaning killing Lancer himself.

The vacating of civilians happens very quickly, hopefully no one is inside still. Us Servants must kill any witness spotted observing the Grail War, which is appalling to make us proud Heroic Spirits commit these manslaughters.

_BOOM!_ Faster than a second, the hotel blows up and fire lights up the entire city with everyone outside panicking. So Saber's Master is making sure Lancer's Master is inside with the explosion. That's the only reasonable explanation as to why the building would blow up.

I stand up and jump from the roof. Smoke almost fills my eyes as I plummet to the ground. Safely spreading my wings, I land and start for the smoking wreckage of the hotel. Lancer and Saber may have a dual to resume, but the Holy Grail War must continue as well. I must see if he is still alive or not.

I run around the people outside, luckily having my robe on to hide my wings. Jumping into the destroyed building to find the knight Servant, I feel that other people are present here. Just my instinct tells me that not a Servant, but Masters are somewhere here. Now I have other targets to look for.

As I jump higher and higher up the building, I notice someone standing with what seems to be blades in his hands. I stop, hide myself in black and behind the pillars and destruction, having a peek at him.

The blades in his hands disappear and a shadow materializes behind the man. Assassin. I knew he was still alive from earlier this night. Yet, it's a different Assassin. Are there multiple Assassin's? If so, then how many are there?

"I told you not to materialize so openly." says the man, turning around showing his front with a cross necklace on his chest. He is the Master everyone believed to be protected by the church.

"Master Kirei, this is crucial. We have located Caster and his Master. It appears they have observed the entire battle tonight," the Assassin says, shocking his Master. "But their efforts aren't dedicated to the Grail War. Their hideout is full of young children and women all dead. It's as if they weren't even paying that much attention to the Grail War." The Master looks down.

"... They may be behind the recent kidnappings. Perhaps there can be a slight change of the rules. For both Caster_ and _Silver, since she is some sort of trial created by the Grail." the man says. Assassin replies with a nod and fades into black dust as his Master walks away.

That remark deeply aggravates me. A trial? It may make sense for him to believe it since my tale and the Eighth Servant were believed to be myths. But I am present here and no mage of any class could summon a being as powerful as myself. Just the sight of me is more than enough proof of both tales.

Although, what he said about the rules changing grabbed my awareness. What kind of ordinance will be different because of me?

**Risei Kotomine's POV**

"The Holy Grail War is in grave menace." I say to the familiars sitting in the aisles of the Holy Church. "A confirmation has been established that Caster's Master is the reason behind the latest murders of Fuyuki City."

The giant room feels empty with the small familiars just observing. They are here in place of their Masters so they will not expose their identities. It feels as though there is another presence. It is late at night though, and it might not be something worth worrying about.

"I will make use of my emergency powers as supervisor and make alterations to the regulations of the Grail War," I continue. "All Masters are to focus on eliminating Caster and cease combat against any other Servants."

I hold my arm up and pull back my sleeve, revealing the many Command Seals on my arm. This would have been a great dream for the Masters to have this much power over their Servants.

"The one who defeats Caster and his Master will receive an additional Command Seal as a reward. These are the Command Seals of the fallen Masters in previous Grail Wars that were unused and left behind. They should be of incalculable benefit to you. The War will resume once Caster's death is proven." I pull my sleeve down.

I do wonder if after tonight, people will not wait until tomorrow to find Caster. They should have enough intelligence to know that anyone who will help out in Caster's defeat will also receive a Command Seal.

"If anyone has questions, now is the time to ask. Though, that would be limited to speakers of the human tongue." I finish with a smile since the familiars are only eyes and ears for Masters.

"I may not be human, but I can still speak fluently as any other." Just as the familiars were about to leave, Silver comes out of the shadows of the doors with the most superior grin I have ever seen and speaks more arrogantly than Archer.

"Silver..." I lose my smile and whisper to myself, taking a deep breath. Kirei, Tokiomi and I have discussed the rules changing about her too.

"The Masters may get rewarded and I understand how Servants are tools for Masters. But what about me? I don't have a Master to serve. What would I get out of it?" she asks with a smirk.

"In your case, just the same as the other Servants, there will be nothing awarded to you. But, you may still take away the advantages for everyone else." I say in a stern voice.

"Oh? I may be interested." she says with a tilt of her head, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, still managing the smile.

"If you defeat Caster solely without the aid of anyone else, you can completely get rid of the chances for the other Masters to receive a Command Seal. You are the other target to be focused on by every Master." I finish.

"So basically, if I demolish Caster alone, no one will get a Command Seal while I have everyone at my throat? Well, I do enjoy a good battle if the opponent will be worthy of my time." she says with slight sarcasm and puts her hands at her waist. It appears the earlier the King, the greater an ego they have, just like the King of Heroes.

"That is true. The Masters and Servants will be permitted to attack you and eliminate you. You will also be allowed to attack any Servant you wish to defeat." I retort, putting an immense target on her back, even though there was one from the start.

"Hmph! You guys sure want me out of the picture. Just to make things clear, if Caster does get exterminated, doesn't matter by whom, then the Holy Grail War will still return to '_normal_'?" she asks putting great emphasis on the last word.

"That is correct." I finish. "You may all be dismissed."

"This gets better and better each day." she ends the speaking and leaves, followed by the familiars fleeing the Church.

I sigh in relief from having encountered the King of Legends. I still struggle to believe that she was a real Hero. Kirei and Archer are more than convinced about her being some sort of trial set out for the Heroic Spirits. I might just be as well.

**Silver's POV**

Last night was crazy. There was a battle with almost all of the Servants and half of the identities exposed. An explosion in a building for the benefit of a Master. And rules have changed. So much had occurred that completely altered the War.

During the day, I had relaxed in the forest I lay down on. Strategies were probably confirmed since everyone makes their moves at night. I had just gone out to eat and come back here to think, up until it was getting dark and I decided to take a nap.

Mainly because of the amendment concerning me, I put up stronger magic fields to detect anyone attempting to kill me, seeing how it is night and I need to be on guard.

I didn't have many dreams, as usual. Just memories flashing through my head, good and bad. Some set a calm tone for me and some sadden me. But I know I will bring peace to our worlds.

Out of nowhere, my heart beats ten times harder for just one beat. A presence has entered the forest. Without haste, I get up and shoot five blue spikes made of thread from magic towards the presence. They aren't that big or strong, but they can easily paralyze you for a couple of seconds.

I see the dark-blue light being deflected by a red colour. Birds leave their nests in the trees and fly away from the sound. I stand up and create a large circle of magical dark-blue spikes in front of me and face the enemy. Thanks to my magic fields, I know exactly who it is.

"I thought you would settle matters with Saber first. Although you heard about the rules being changed. Is that right, Lancer?" I say with pride. He shows himself in the moon light and out of the shadows of trees.

"My Master's orders. And any Hero would take the honour in landing a single blow on the King of Legends herself." he says with a smile, making him look handsome under the moonlight.

"So you wish to have a fair fight?" I ask one of my usual devilish grins.

"I wish for you not to go easy on me." he returns the smile and gets into a battle stance.

"Well, I would not want to miss the opportunity of facing a knight full of honour. You definitely have my acclaim for that, so prepare yourself!" I say and dematerialize my blue spikes, switch into my armour with my hair in its customary bun-and-ponytail combo. I take out my polearm and lance to face off as if we were the same classes.

"You are surely a great and noble King. Your legend is as true as it may be. I am greatly blessed to have met you!" he says with happiness and raises his red spear.

"As am I to meet a righteous knight as my opponent, more reliable than some of my old subjects. But, I wish for us not to talk but for our blades to clash!" I happily say, putting my lance on my shoulder and raising my polearm.

"I won't hesitate to kill you!" he says with a smile showing his teeth.

Lancer is a great knight and I cannot wait to settle things on the battlefield. We are both heating up with gratification for this battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**It might be a while until I update since I'm still writing it out.**

**But I hoped you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to review and follow if you enjoyed it ^_^**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL OF YOU PEOPLES!**


End file.
